10 Days of LawLu 2017
by AnimeAngel2692
Summary: God, I forgot how not simple it is to post on this site... Anyway, here's the start of my LawLu this year. Yeah its late... sorry
1. S is for Short and Sweet Start

ME: Hey Everyone! This is a long, long…LONG time coming on this site. But here it is! Welcome back to another fantastic 10 Days of LawLu! We have a whole new array for stories just for you!

Figment of My Imagination: But you never fished last years and there's still that Xmas thing you-

ME: I'll finish them, I swear!

FMI: Whatever you say, Procrastinator…

ME: Shut it. Let's get started shall we? DAY 1!

S is for…

Short and Sweet Start

'It's finished!' Luffy stepped back, looking proudly at his work.

Law's curiosity was peeked as he made his way over to the grinning teen. 'What have you done now?' He asked, slightly cautious. An excited Luffy was something to be wary about.

Luffy looked at him, his face covered in red and yellow paint. 'Look Torao! I'm gonna tell stories about my adventures. And each one's going to start with the same letter as this.' He pointed to the piece of paper.

Looking over Luffy's shoulder, Law saw he had spelt out the word _STRAW-HAT_ with the paint. 'Each letter is the title of a story?' He clarified, surprised at how well thought out that was.

'Uh-huh, Robin showed me how to do it.' Luffy answered. Well that explained it.

Law wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist. 'How about,' He reached out and picked up one of paint brushes. Then kissing Luffy's cheek affectionately while being mindful of the wet paint, he wrote an "E" and an "R" on either side of the "A" in HAT. 'We talk about _our_ adventures?'

Luffy beamed at him. 'Torao wants to tell stories too?'

'Yes,' Law said and this time his pressed their lips together.

After the kiss, Luffy's face was flashed and he seemed to glow. 'Ok! Let's go tell them about our adventures.' He gathered up the paper and paints.

Law frowned. 'Wait, tell who?' He asked. It couldn't be their Crews, they already knew everything that happened. And they were in the middle of the ocean, there was no one else around them. 'Luffy-ya, _who_ are we telling?'

His only response was that trademark grin as Luffy walked off. Feeling impending doom, Law followed after him and wondered what he'd gotten himself into this time.

*CRICKET NOISES*

FMI: …

ME: … Ta da?

FMI: …

*MORE CRICKET NOISES*

FMI: Did you just… You just used a chapter for an intro didn't you?

ME: I killed two birds with one stone. It's cute and original.

FMI: It's lazy is what it is. At least the title isn't a lie… Hey! Are you just filling in space by talking to me?

ME: Pfft… No, of course not.

FMI: You lying little-

ME: Okay! We'll see you tomorrow for our next chapter. It'll be an actual story this time.


	2. T is for Torao is Mine!

AN: This story is under a revamping process and will change. become longer, more detailed etc. Still here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

T is for…

Torao is Mine

There weren't many things that made Monkey D. Luffy so mad that he wanted to beat a person bloody. In fact he could count just enough on one hand: anyone hurting his friends, something happening to his hat, Akainu and other people who wanted to become Pirate King. But just recently there was a new addition to the list, someone flirting with _his_ Torao.

The feeling struck him like a blow to the gut and coiled around his chest, tightening every second. Then he saw that man leaning closer to Law, saw those fingers trailing down his arm and he just lost it. Without thinking, his fist shot across the room and slammed into the man's stupid face.

The man crashed into the wall and landed in a motionless heap on the floor, his jaw at an odd angle. Even though it was clear he wasn't getting up, Luffy still wanted to continue his assault. The feeling in his chest hadn't gone away yet, he had to beat the man to get rid of it.

In Luffy's tunnel vision, he was oblivious to the silence of the room. Everyone was staring at him in shock and horror. Law was one of them, he was still standing where he had been when Luffy punched the man.

He was surprised at the sudden unprovoked anger Luffy showed, he didn't understand what happened. But he knew they were in trouble and they had to get out of there. Sure enough, no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, chaos erupted, people were pointing and shouting at Luffy.

'His arm stretched! It's Straw Hat!'

'He's got a 500 million bounty!'

'Someone get the Marines!'

A tattooed hand gripped Luffy's, snapping him out of his rage. ' _Room_.' Law casted and a blue hemisphere engulfed the bar, moving through its walls. Law twisted his free hand upwards. ' _Shambles_.' Suddenly they were out in the street and there were loud curses from inside the building.

Stilling holding Luffy's hand, Law took off down the street before anyone came out to confront them. Thankfully no one was outside but to be safe, Law pulled them both in a secluded alley.

Luffy had yet to say anything the whole time, he only frowned at the ground. Law was still confused as to why the teen acted so oddly. Normally he'd brush it off as one of Luffy's random whims but looking at him now, Law wasn't so sure. 'Are you going to tell me what happened back there?' He asked.

Luffy scowled down at the ground, he still looked frustrated, like he was trying to understand his own actions. 'He was touching you.' He muttered quietly.

Law raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, so?' Sure the guy had been a little handsy but it was nothing Law couldn't deal with. 'He wasn't going to hurt me and I would have stopped him.'

Luffy still didn't look at him. 'He shouldn't have touched you like that. Only I can!' He shouted, face red.

With his sudden outburst realisation dawned on Law. Trying not to smile, Law pulled the teen closer and kissed him. It was brief and when he pulled back, Luffy was wide eyed and gasping.

The cold feeling in Luffy's chest melted as his face turned red, Law did smile then. 'You don't have to be _jealous_ , Luffy-ya.' The Heart Captain teased.

Luffy pouted. 'Torao's mine. Only mine.' He said with conviction, giving no room for argument.

Law smiled. 'I'm yours.' He agreed and leaned down, capturing Luffy's lips with his once again.

'There they are!' A voice shouted.

Luffy and Law pulled apart to face the crowed now gathered at the mouth of the ally. There were several Marines with weapons charging at them. Law pulled Luffy back just as a sword cut through the air where he stood.

'No one's allowed to touch you either.' He said, unsheathing his own sword. The two Captains faced off against the coming onslaught.

The End


	3. R is for… Reunited

I have to say, I'm proud of this one, I wrote it before the LawLu thing started and it fitted so well.

Will contain current manga spoilers, well not so current but some stuff hasn't appeared in the anime yet.

* * *

Luffy, Sanji and the others are back from Whole Cake Island, the crew is finally reunited and it's time to celebrate. However, Sanji's actions will not be forgiven by everyone so easily. Law is furious at the state of his boyfriend and finding out it was at the Cook's hands didn't help matters.

3 R is for…

Reunited

'Torao, I'm fine.' Luffy insisted for what had to be the hundredth time.

Ignoring him for the hundredth time, Law gripped Luffy's jaw. 'Open.' The Heart Captain said curtly, giving little room for argument.

The teen complied reluctantly and let Law examine his mouth and where he claimed his tooth had been missing. He said it grew back after he drank milk, a feat so ridiculously impossible that Law refused to even acknowledge it.

Luffy and the Sanji Rescue Team met up with the others who were waiting for them. The teen Captain had made a beeline for Law almost immediately, fully intent on letting the other know how much he missed him.

Only he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a Newspaper the Heart Pirate was holding. Oh, boy, he was in trouble. Luffy was sure that the paper covered what went down on Whole Cask Island. Right then he would rather be fighting all the Yonkos than face off with his boyfriend at that moment.

Law gave Luffy no time to formulate an excuse before he dragged him into the kitchen on the Sunny where they'll be alone and uninterrupted. He then began to reprimand the teen's recklessness, all the while checking over his injures.

Luffy had tried to convince him he was ok, that Chopper had patched up the worst of it. While Law had a great amount of respect for the young talented Ship's doctor, he had a habit of acting irrationally when it came to the Straw-hat Captain.

'It was supposed to be a stealth mission.' Law said, still holding Luffy's chin. He looked at the teen almost accusingly, like it had been his fault things didn't to plan. The impulsive Captain certainly had a history of it.

Luffy pouted. 'But it turned out alright in the end,' he said defensively. 'We got the copies Robin wanted and we brought Sanji back.'

Mentioning the blonde hadn't been the smartest thing and Law's expression darkened. 'Yes, you brought back the man who attacked you without reason.' He responded bitterly before he could stop himself.

He had been surprised by his sudden anger and hatred towards the Cook when he found out what happened. Usually he would regard the situation with cold indifference, it was an issue between a Captain and a crew member after all. But once again his logic took a back seat to his emotions when Luffy was involved.

Luffy didn't like what Law was implying about his Nakama, he took the hand that still held his jaw and entwined their fingers. 'He had his reasons, Torao. He needed to work some stuff out before he could come back.' The teen stated.

Law knew there was no use even arguing about what happened with Sanji. If Luffy didn't see a problem then, by his logic, there was no problem. That didn't mean the animosity Law felt to the Cook was going to go away overnight.

It didn't help that said Cook chose that moment to enter the room. He stopped when he saw the two Captains. 'Oh, sorry. I was just…' He trailed off, looking out of place, even though it was the kitchen.

'Sanji! Are you cooking dinner now?' Luffy asked excitedly and leaped to his feet but still kept a hold of Law's hand.

The Heart Captain didn't acknowledge the blonde apart from a cold glare. The look went unnoticed by the teen but Sanji got the message loud and clear. He focused his attention on his Captain. 'I will be soon. Did you want anything in particular?'

Luffy grinned widely. 'Meat!' He declared.

Sanji couldn't resist a small smile, only Luffy could act like everything was normal and it was a comforting thought. 'Coming right up,' he chanced a glance at Law. 'A rice dish for you?'

Law's jaw tightened and he stood up. 'That'll be fine.' He said shortly before heading towards the door, Luffy in tow.

They entered the Captain's quarters without any interactions with the others. Law locked the door before pushing Luffy onto the bed. Then he himself knelt over the other, looking down at him.

'Torao? Are you still mad?' Luffy asked carefully. He didn't like Law being upset or worried, he didn't like the unsettling feeling it gave him.

Law cupped the side of Luffy's face, studying the rare show of caution in his eyes. 'No. I'm glad you came back safely. And,' he sighed, stroking soft skin with his thumb. 'And I'm glad Cook-ya came back with you.' Despite his anger, he knew Luffy would have been worse off if the blonde didn't return to the crew. Hell, he knew that Luffy wouldn't have come back at all without Sanji.

Luffy beamed up at him, bright as the sun, his fingers curling in Law's shirt front. 'I love you, Torao.' The teen said.

Law always envied the ease of how the other confessed. 'I love you too, Luffy-ya.' He said, feeling his cheeks heat even at those simple words.

He let Luffy pull him down into a deep kiss, falling into the depths of long pent-up desire for the other's touch. Warm hands against his skin told him how real it all was, that Luffy was really there with him. Their heat melted the icy feeling that had been in Law's chest since he saw Luffy leap off of Zou.

The End


End file.
